Return of the Angel of Death
by White Knight of Dark and Light
Summary: Aeris is saddened by Sephiroths death. Then he appears again to help her save planet....with AVALANCHE's help!!!!!!! FF7/FFX Crossover
1. Thinking About You

I own nothing. Try 2 review often plz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The land was fresh. The sun shined so brightly in the Promised Land. It was like  
  
spring every day with the very rare rain. And that meant there was love everyday there.  
  
Even in the Gainsborough house hold there was happiness. The Cetra Council made an  
  
exception by letting a human in and his name was Gast Gainsborough( I'm not sure if  
  
that's the name). Ilfalna's husband, as well as the father of Aeris. But, Aeris herself  
  
wasn't in that bright and shining mood that made up the Promised Land.  
  
Sure Planet was saved but at the cost of something dear to her. The minute she  
  
entered the Promised Land her old memories shifted back to her head. She remembered  
  
how her mother died, how she was treated under Hojo's hands but most of all how she  
  
remembered the help of a silver haired boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
**FLASHBACK** (I don't know what really happened so I made this up ok)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quickly this way Aeris." Shouted a very young Sephiroth. He, Aeris and her  
  
mother, Ifalna ran out of Shinra Corporation and dashed all the way to the nearest train  
  
station. Soon they reached Sector Seven.  
  
As they ran they could feel the Shinra soldiers breathing down their neck. "Aeris  
  
take this path and then head right into the abandoned train station. Stay there till the cost  
  
is clear." Sephiroth said. Just then a wild shot from one of the tailed soldiers got Ilfalna's  
  
right shoulder. "Mother!!" shrieked Aeris as her mother toppled over. They managed to  
  
get inside a broken down train and barricade it just in time. Ilfalna was sprawled on the  
  
floor. Her pale complexion got paler and paler with each passing moment. Aeris cried  
  
her tiny little heart out as her mother's life-blood flowed freely over her shoulder. Ilfalna  
  
looked at both of them. "Sephiroth" she said in a low husky voice, " please watch over  
  
Aeris always" she said smiling. She then turned to her own precious daughter. Her own  
  
flesh and blood was they're crying. "Listen you two' she said to both of them "never  
  
forget each" she then smiled at both of them. " Aeris there is a good woman I know. Her  
  
name is Elmyra. She'll take care of bo-bo-th" she wasn't able to finish. Aeries wept for  
  
her, as she died a death unfitting for a pure hearted Cetra. Even Sephiroth cried that day.  
  
But that didn't last very long. A banging was heard outside the barricaded train door.  
  
Sephiroth glanced at the fallen Aeris. " Aeris go to where you're mother said to go," he  
  
shouted.  
  
She just looked at him. "Please Aeris," he said not even looking at her. He just  
  
poised the gun he had stolen from one of the soldiers at the door, ready to blast the first  
  
head that would appear. "Please Aeris." He said again. "I'll stay here and give you time  
  
to escape. It wouldn't do any good to argue with me so go." He said not even waiting for  
  
her to retaliate with an answer.  
  
She looked with him at the door as the banging continued. When he heard Aeris  
  
approaching he turned around to face her. He hoped that by yelling at her he would force  
  
her away. But, unfortunately his words disintegrated to a million incomplete sentences,  
  
for his lips for sealed in the molten heat that was Aeris's lips. It was quick but effective to  
  
the point. Aeris broke the kiss and looked at her silver haired friend and savior, hoping  
  
that he knew what she meant by their first kiss. When she looked up at him he had a  
  
confident grin plastered to his beautiful face. " I'll come back alive Aeris, I promise." He  
  
said. And with that she was satisfied. She knew he would never break his promise.  
  
She put on her best smile and ran out. She ran and ran. The sounds of screams  
  
and gunshots passed through her ear. She only hoped that not of them came from her  
  
beloved Sephiroth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aeris brushed of a small diamond like tear from her eyes, and she continued her  
  
work with her delicate flowers.  
  
Too bad that four prying eyes were looking at her in the house where she lived.  
  
The eyes showed concern and sorrow. "So hon do you think we should talk to Aeris?"  
  
said one of the shadowed figures. The voice was female. " No, she wouldn't appreciate us  
  
intruding in her personal space." Said the other. That one was male. " Well I guess so.  
  
Maybe your smart thinking was the reason I married you." Said the female voice. " Is that  
  
all honey?" said her counter part. " Of Course not." She said coyly as she dropped her  
  
hands near his crotch. " I love you and married you because of who you are. And because  
  
you don't mind when I intrude your personal space and play with your magical scientific  
  
equipment." She said. The man just swallowed hard and capture his counter part's mouth  
  
sealing it with his.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know a bit perverted but hey im good. Anyway review plz/ 


	2. Premonitions

I own nothing. Please R&R plz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aeris was asleep that night. Dreaming sweet dreams about Sephiroth, as they  
  
were when they were children. Then just when she was about to relive their first kiss she  
  
was rudely woken up.  
  
"Aeris wake up. Wake up dear daughter. PLEASE!!"  
  
She opened her eyes to see her mother there with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"What is it mother? Can't I sleep some more? I at least deserve it." She said lazily as well  
  
as sleepily.  
  
"Aeris the council elders wish to speak with the entire Cetra population. That  
  
includes half-breeds." Ilfalna hissed. Whoa mother usually doesn't call me that unless it's  
  
serious. She sighed one last time and got up.  
  
She quickly dressed up in her pink outfit. She then grabbed her traveling boots.  
  
With a few words she tied her into a perfect braid and proceeded to tie her pink bow.  
  
She quickly got out of her home and left for the town square in the Promised  
  
Land.  
  
The elders were sitting behind a podium while everyone else was standing. As the  
  
rest of the Cetras filed in the one of the elders came up. His name was Curxus. Dressed in  
  
an elegant purple robe he ascended the podium and began.  
  
"My friends I stand before you in great need of a decision." He said. Everyone  
  
ceased their noise and listened with utmost attention. " My friends we all know that our  
  
greatest enemy, The Crisis from the Sky, Jenova, was destroyed by the mighty prayer of  
  
our dearest Aeries". He pointed towards Aeris and they all clapped with enjoyment.  
  
"But, for the past week now I have had a.." they saw Curxes had trouble finding  
  
the words. " I've had a premonition. If you'd like Aeris I can tell you in private."  
  
Aeris just shook her head in a saying no. " Very well I will tell all of you of what  
  
I see." Said Curxus  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I see you Aeris in the midst of bright light. As I gaze at you I can literally feel your  
  
sorrow. Then I see a large mist made of gray. It engulfs you and I waited for minutes to  
  
see the outcome. Soon after a few moments of waiting you emerge. A glow of happiness  
  
overwhelms me. I can feel my cheeks start to dampen. As I look at you once again you  
  
where happy and smiling. A smile you refused to show us for a long time. If the other  
  
Cetras were dreaming with me they to would be happy, for you were happy. Then I saw  
  
the gray mist take a shape of a tall man. He stands behind you a single yet beautiful wing  
  
erupts from his back. As he advances towards you he engulfs you in his embrace. That  
  
radiated so much power as well as warmth. Then another wing equally beautiful as the  
  
other sprouts from his back.  
  
Two others join you. One male other was female. The female wields her fists while  
  
the male wields a gigantic sword with ease. I also see that they are just shadows. A few  
  
other shadows appear but they are less dark. The four of you then walk through a door  
  
and other shadows greet you. You then turn one last time to fight a huge hand completely  
  
mechanical.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then I woke up." Curxus finished. Aeris as well as the rest of the Cetras were  
  
very puzzled. He then continued. " Planet has told me that the giant hand was another  
  
WEAPON that she created. But, it has gone rogue and must be destroyed." He said.  
  
Aeris's face then brightened. "I may not know what the doors or the shadows on  
  
the other side might be but I know who the ones that were next to me The male and  
  
female are Cloud and Tifa nad the others are the members of Avalanche." She stated  
  
happily. " If you know that then can you tell us who is the gray mist then?" all eyes on  
  
her.  
  
"Yes I know," she said. She sighed deeply and smiled one of her rare and  
  
beautiful smiles. The crowd as well as the elders was at the edge of the suspense.  
  
"Sephiroth." She said, "The gray mist is Sephiroth" she stated as if it was the  
  
most obvious thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Plz review I need them to do more. 


	3. Enter the Black Glove

I own nothing k. plz R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The entire Cetra crowd was in complete utter silence. How can the favorite of  
  
Planet possibly work together with the Jenova tainted man who supposedly nearly  
  
destroyed Planet herself? The entire crowd was aghast.  
  
Aeris stood there. Eyes closed. She started to imagine her and Sephiroth fighting  
  
with her, side-by-side excited her. But, she then remembered Tifa, Cloud and the  
  
AVALANCHE members. They were all practically holding a grudge on him. He has  
  
done numerous acts of crime on Planet yet every time she thinks of him she just cant help  
  
the fact that he should be innocent. I mean with his childhood who could blame him.  
  
Having your mother die at childbirth. As well as Hojo as your father. The thought of that  
  
man sent shivers down her spine.  
  
This was definitely trouble. Even though if Cloud and the others cooperated even  
  
the slightest bit the real problems were getting Sephiroth alive and cooperative, getting to  
  
the new world and finally destroying this evil.  
  
She sighed, obviously frustrated. She looked up to see everyone stare at her with  
  
different emotional faces. Anger, sadness, grief, pity and so on. All emotions were there  
  
and accounted for. She then looked at the purple robed elder. He had a serious face  
  
plastered on him. She looked at him grimly. "What must I do Curxes?" she said.  
  
"Planet should appear anytime now in her astral form. She wishes to speak to  
  
you." He said as calmly as possible. The crowd gasped again. Seeing Planet was a rare  
  
gift. Even when Planet did come it would only last a heartbeat. Before anyone else could  
  
make another comment or movement for that matter a bright light began to form beside  
  
Aeris. She was actually smiling as the small light began to form into a small body. When  
  
the light died down a small girl stood in its place  
  
She was about 4 feet high and had and it looked like it was only beginning to  
  
mature. Her hair was tied to a nice braided ponytail much like Aeris. Her brunette colored  
  
hair only intensified her cuteness with the help of her light jade eyes. A large yellow bow  
  
was tied on her back much like a kimono. Her dress was light blue that also resembled  
  
Aeris's garment if it wasn't for the color. She pushed out her petit stomach slightly and  
  
put her right pointer finger on the edge of her mouth. Now this made everyone soft eyed.  
  
Aeris just simply bent down and talked in a very sweet voice " Hello dear friend. I  
  
take it your new body fits you well Dear Planet?" she said sweetly  
  
Planet said in the girl's voice " Like glove, dear heart, like a heart" she said as she  
  
raised a black glove to her. It was bigger then her hand way bigger. The only thing she  
  
can decipher from the owner of this glove was that whoever it was he was huge or had  
  
large hands.  
  
Then it hit her. She knew whom it belonged to. She took the glove carefully into  
  
her hands as if it was the last thing she held dear. She carefully caressed its leathery  
  
material across her silken face. Her eyes snapped open and looked at the miniature  
  
Planet. She had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
Planet knew why Aeris looked at her that way. They both knew that the glove was  
  
warm inside and out. Meaning whoever owned this wore it recently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SRY for not updating. I promise to make more soon. Just keep reviewin. 


	4. Time to Remember Time

I own nothing k. plz R&R I need to be revived.  
Where am I?  
What is this place?  
He looked around him. All he could see was green mixed in drops of silver. The  
  
colors gleamed in his eyes. As he looked around more he noticed that he wore no clothes.  
  
His entire body was exposed, but he felt no shame, no embarrassment.  
  
The place radiated warmth of comfort. It eased his body. His long silver hair was  
  
scattered to the endless gravity. The hair, which was at the length of his head to his thigh,  
  
flowed serenely across the nothingness.  
  
Fierce emerald eyes wondered the space. He sought answers to his questions.  
What happened to me?  
Suddenly with a vengeance his eyes widened in pain as countless memories  
bombarded in all angles of his mind. He saw it all, his birth, his training, his  
achievements, his losses, his deaths, and his greatest mistake. He trusted The Crisis from  
The Sky. It was all black on the background. The gravity soon got a hold on him and  
pulled him down. As he landed he looked downed to find that he stood one nothing. But,  
he felt a solid floor right under his feet.  
His hair fell limply to his side as he searched the room for any signs of life.  
Preferably, the one responsible for this. "Hello!" he cried out to the empty space around  
him. For some odd reason Sephiroth wasn't mad or annoyed at the silence, he was a bit  
comforted by it. The silence went on for a few more minutes and Sephiroth began to feel  
a bit drowsy.  
" You see your soul Sephiroth." Said a new voice. Sephiroth quickly whirled  
around around only to see a small girl that resembled that Cetra, Aeris. That named kept  
repeating in his head and he tried to shake it off. Then the when he finally excepted that  
he couldn't he relaxed once more. The background soon changed to what it was before.  
The calm surface and the melded color of silver and emerald green. The greavity was  
soon lifted and he soon floated to the free gravity. His hair once again free only to be  
limited by his head. He stared at the girl again.  
  
"What are you talking about" he said a in a calm voice. The girl just looked at him  
  
cutily and says, " just like I said Sephiroth. This plane reflects upon your soul." She said.  
  
He didn't respond, he only looked at the facts. When he remembered his mistakes  
  
his world began to be burdensome, but as soon as he concentrated on the silence he soon  
  
felt weightless again.  
  
"Still contemplating on my words dear friend" she said smiling. He still didn't  
  
answer but he was defiantly intrigued. "Can you please tell me who you are." He said in a  
  
montone yet soft voice that even surprised him. "I am the one you tried to obtain your  
  
Godliness." She said.  
  
His eyes widened like saucers. PLANET!? THIS IS PLANET!?. He shoted in his  
  
head. The girl winced a bit and looked at Sephiroth a bit more carefully. "There is no  
  
need to yell Sephiroth I can hear you perfectly" she stated. He still looked at her.  
  
"Why is the Planet talking to me?" he said to her. It was obvious that he was  
  
confused. " Are you here to deliver my punishment." He said, he then bent on one knee  
  
as best he can in the low gravity and said " I will take the punishment in full. I may not  
  
fully repent, but I can definitely let the people whom I killed see that justice is done." He  
  
said with every seriousness and dignity he could muster.  
  
Planet just looked at the fallen swordsman and had both emotions of sadness and  
  
amusement. She giggled a bit, but Sephiroth did not lift his head. "Sephiroth" she said  
  
with great amusement, " I want you to protect someone that you as well as I care about  
  
deeply." She said.  
  
This time he did raise his head in complete shock. "Planet how can you trust me  
  
like that? And who is she?" his eyed grew even larger as he came to realization. What  
  
Planet saw made her smile mishivously. " Yes it's her Sephiroth. She trusted you with  
  
her life. She still trusts you with her life." She then stopped and smiled even broader, " I  
  
will trust you with her life."  
  
He looked at her unable to fully comprehend what she was saying. "Aeris." He  
  
paused, " Aeris Gainsborough?" he tasted the name on his lips and was very tempted to  
  
say it again to savor her name.  
  
"Sephiroth do you fully remembered the day you helped her. And how you tried  
  
to save her mother as you escaped Shinra." She said this with a bit of sadness. She then  
  
formed a ball in her hand. It glew very brightlsy in her small and delicate palms. He just  
  
stood there dumbfounded at the sight. "This will remind tou of all the details. Itll even  
  
give you the same exact feel as if you were there." She said this with a smile on her  
  
young face. The ball was released and it hung in the air for a while. Sephiroth by now just  
  
stood up straight just so he can identify the object. It wasn't really that special looking.  
  
The small glowing orb was only about the size of his fists. That was the only thing hhe  
  
can figure out about the orb. Then all of a sudden the orb took the velocity of light and  
  
slammed it self in the middle of his forehead. The force of the blow was only air as the  
  
orb disappeared into the darkness of his mind pulling his conciussnuss with it.  
  
Planet smiled at that. Then she looked up at the swirling mixture of green and  
  
silver. " soon dear Friend, soon. He just needs to remember your promise" she said as she  
  
faded.  
"...and your love."  
Hey sry about not doin this. I was on vacation. Plz R&R. 


	5. Origin of Blades

Hi there I got a major writers block. I need some help if you don't mind k. anyways heres the story.  
Sephiroth opened his eyes to gaze at his surroundings. He wore on him not his  
  
traditional black garbs, but unnatural new clothes wrapped his body. Again his  
  
surroundings were in darkness. And the only light he had emanated from his eyes and his  
  
loose new clothes. They were platinum white and very loosely worn. He wore silver  
  
Wutai shoes on his feet with white baggy slacks. He had a tight silver shirt that made his  
  
ripped figure even more noticeable. Around him there was his long trench coat, only it  
  
was white.  
  
The new clothes made him a bit uncomfortable, but it also gave him a new foreign  
  
feeling. Unlike with tales with Jenova of him being a Cetra, his sense of purpose grew.  
  
He felt more confident with his new outlook, but it wasn't in his usual smug, superior  
  
way. This surprised him very much. Usually when he talked with Jenova, as well as for  
  
everyone for that matter, he always talked in a superior manner. The name made him  
  
flinch. The mere thought of the thing made Sephiroth believe that her name could've  
  
already tainted his head once again.  
  
He reached for the only thing that comforted him in those times. His majestic  
  
sword, Masamune. Masamune was said to be a magical blade and had served him very  
  
well over the years. He closed his eyes shut readying himself for the onslaught of  
  
acceptation of the blade. His right hand went to his left hip in the sole quest of grasping  
  
Masamune's rough handle, as well as feeling the rough texture of its rectangular shaped  
  
hilt.  
  
His eyes went wide when he grasped the ethereal features of air. He glanced at his  
  
side only to find nothing but air indeed. He whipped his head at all sides to find his  
  
beloved sword.  
  
" Looking for this Sephiroth" said a child like voice behind him. He turned quickly to  
  
find Planet holding a long sword in her hand. It towered over her young girl form, but she  
  
held it vertically. It seemed that the sword was just paper in her hand.  
  
" Do you know what a Masamune Blade is?" she asked in all seriousness. He stared at  
  
her for a while and shook his head saying "no".  
  
" Masamune blades are magical blades forged from long dead heroes' who died to  
  
protect those who they do not even know. The metal is crafted by their will. Therefore,  
  
the metal can never be broken as their will was never broken. The hilt and handle was  
  
crafted from their minds. So whoever wields the Blade will have knowledge of all  
  
locations on any being that will cause critical damage. But, a powerful aura surrounds the  
  
each blade. These auras are crafted from their hearts'. The aura generates the swords  
  
abilities. As you put your heart into the sword, the potential of the blade increases. They  
  
also allow the blade to choose their next owner. The owner can only lift the sword.  
  
Anyone else who holds it will find the weight of mountains on it. It may seem perfect but  
  
it is not. It lacks the one thing that makes a heart, a will and a mind to act together in  
  
perfect harmony. Do you know what this missing piece is Sephiroth?" she asked him.  
  
Sephiroth was too enthralled at the Blades' origin that he couldn't speak.  
  
He shook his head saying "no" once again. " The Blades need the wielders' soul.  
  
Sephiroth. Just like a martial artist puts his soul in his punches and kicks, the sword needs  
  
a soul to activate the hidden potential of both the blade and the wielder." There was a  
  
pause. " Do you fully understand Sephiroth?" He nodded numbly. The Planet just smirked. "Catch then General." She stated as  
  
she tossed the enormous sword at Sephiroth. He easily caught it, but dropped it as if it  
  
was the Black Death. The sword clattered to the floor mere inches from feet. He stared at  
  
the sword, and then he stared at Planet with confusion evident in his eyes.  
  
"What have you done to Masamune? Why does it feel foreign in my hands." He said  
  
shaking  
  
"I have done nothing to that sword. When was the last time you held the blade as if it was  
  
your last life?" she asked in a very mysterious way. He looked at her and said " When I  
  
was in the Crater just before my duel with Strife." He said no venom in his voice for his  
  
enemy.  
  
"Back then your soul was tainted therefore that soul tainted the blade itself."  
  
Planet turned to Sephiroth with a long, sad face. "This sword cannot be allowed to exist  
  
any longer then it has already been." With that the blade began to vanish until nothing  
  
was left. "Now I am defenseless. And Masamu- I mean that sword was the only thing that  
  
I could wield effectively." Argued Sephiroth.  
  
"No, you are adept to all weapons you just prefer the Murasame."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Murasame. It's the blade's name just like Masamune. Except that the Murasame  
  
is the exact opposite and the tainted form of the Masamune. Unfortunately Sephiroth you  
  
tainted the blade. The reason it chose you after the fall of Supreme Weapon was because  
  
you led a life of pain. It chose you to protect it as well as yourself. It is sad that it didn't  
  
see the Jenova's taint in you."  
  
She looked at Sephiroth with eyes burning with new purpose and determination. "  
  
Sephiroth I will not lie to you when I ask for your help." He was about to say something  
  
but she stopped him with her hand. " Sephiroth you may torture yourself for your own  
  
self-pity some other time. Right now I am offering you a chance to repent for the acts you  
  
have committed. Though you led a life of pain and a life you could not control I beg of  
  
you to help me." She said.  
  
"Is it even possible for me to be forgiven? My acts may not have been in control  
  
but, so much blood have been spilt by my hands." He said in a desperate voice that  
  
belonged to a broken man.  
  
"Sephiroth all you have to do his follow my plan. You have not taken any lives  
  
during the control of Jenova. The reason you must repent is for not completely resisting  
  
her. You may not wanted kill like that but deep in your soul you wanted it to be right. As  
  
you killed without conscience you did only a minimum of struggles."  
  
Each word hit his heart like a hammer on an anvil. It shook the very foundation of  
  
his soul, and rocked the very core of his being. He knew this was all true. He fell to his  
  
knees completely and utterly broken and defeated. His cries were loud and hysterical.  
  
Tears were rivers on his pale face, and his hands covered the mako- tormented eyes.  
  
It went on like that for quiet sometime before he calmed himself. When he finally  
  
stopped the tears he stared at the Planet a look of sympathy etched on her child-like  
  
visage. Arms limp, legs asleep, body slumped and a wet face was something that not any  
  
kind of being with a heart can stand. " I will do whatever it is you ask of me. I will do  
  
anything to repent for my atrocities." He said in a dead empty voice.  
  
She smiled sadly and walked up to him. As he was only a few inches from her a  
  
blade materialized in front of him. " I present to you Sephiroth, with the last of the  
  
Masamune Blades. Keep it safe. And don't worry I know it will be safe in your hands."  
  
When she sees the doubt on his face she adds more determinedly, " I wont take no for  
  
and answer Sephiroth." She said.  
  
It seemed like ours went by when he finally grasped the handle of the sword.  
  
Light flooded the room like it burst from a dam. When the light receded he was back to  
  
his old black attire. Masamune on his belt and Planet was still standing in front of the  
  
now standing Sephiroth. In front of him was an image of a petit brunette. She held a  
  
black glove on her hands, that's when he noticed he lacked one of his gloves. When he  
  
looked back at the image his eyes were latched onto hers.  
  
"She is your mission of Repentance, Sephiroth" Planet said breaking his thoughts.  
  
He looked at her. A devilish smirked erupted from her lips. "This is my plan," she said.  
Sry for the wait. But when you neglect to review I neglect the story. Plz I really mean it  
  
at least 16 reviews and no floods. 


End file.
